


The best gift

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, smut isn't the major part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Maybe the best birthday gift wasn't the most obvious. Maybe it was just to have some time in private.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	The best gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/gifts), [Ardoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardoria/gifts).



> Hey!  
> This short OS is a gift for my two partners in crime and their 4 years of shipping (if i'm right jdhgjhgj)! And since yesterday was the official release of the first champs including TF, double birthday xD
> 
> Thank you for reading!

So good so far.

The evening was going well, just like Graves hoped. Indeed, if there was an evening he didn’t want to fuck up, it was this one. It was Twisted Fate’s birthday. One more year survived, cheers. Usually neither really cared about that but since they were together, it was nice to find these rare occasions to offer affection without being mocked.

How Twisted Fate still remembered his own birthday ? No idea, since he did his best to forget everything about his past. Maybe he had just chosen a day in the time of the year when it seemed to make sense. _Whatever_. Graves didn’t care if that was truly his birthday or not, what counted was the intention to celebrate it. Himself wasn’t so sure about his own birthday, the Locker had this despicable tendency to erase any memories. Again, it didn’t matter much, as long as they found a short time to celebrate each year survived together since the reunion.

Right now they were at one of their favorites bar in Bilgewater, properly finishing the day. It may have looked like any other evening spent carelessly in drinks and merry mood after a job done but not exactly.

Earlier that day Graves had given him his gift. Really, he was bad at this. Celebrating birthdays wasn’t something he really did because difficult childhood, all that. If he had no one close to celebrate with then he wouldn’t. Twisted Fate was a welcomed exception. After all, his partner in life and bed really deserved something, no matter how loud he complained after him most days. Unsufferable. But he loved that cheater so he had spent a long time looking for a gift.

Being his materialist self, Twisted Fate would have wanted something expensive. Of course. Graves actually hadn’t asked because he was still a bit dumb and wanted to keep this a surprise as long as he could. Yes, that was quite sentimental. He would blame the latter.

After some search, he managed to find a few Piltovian goods, the kind of useless crap Twisted Fate liked. Since it was a bit difficult to find exactly what someone wanted, Graves waited for some time then chose a pair of boots. It was fancy, it was expensive, all that his partner would want. Innerly he had grumbled about the price for a whole day but he guessed that was a price worth Twisted Fate. This asshole deserved that.

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t even slightly touched when he gave his gift and the latter went all sweet on him afterward. Teasing very lightly but it was so obvious he liked that. It was good, it showed he didn’t fuck up in his choice. Plus, it would have been hell if he had made a mistake.

With no worries he had followed Twisted Fate in the city to really finish this good day.

It wasn’t so late but not exactly the beginning of the evening. By now they both had a good round of alcohol and Twisted Fate was definitely slipping to that clingy mood. Graves wasn’t going to lie, he liked to see his partner in this moment. A bit careless, a bit playful and really handsome. Another clue that already he got a good amount of booze, now he had taken his rightful place on Graves’ lap. Nothing too far, just staying there and proud to be.

Conversations followed, nothing too serious because this wasn’t a time about work or anything. They were still alive and together, might as well cheer for it. Most of time it was Twisted Fate talking and he let him do, it was rather cute to see him so free, letting the mask aside. A possessive hand on his thigh, Graves kept him there until he too felt not very sober. It was fine.

A bit earlier Twisted Fate had this sweet comment about the gift, something he maybe wouldn’t have said before their privacy but alcohol helped. It struck deep to see his partner genuinely happy about something he did, as trivial as a gift. Graves earned a few kisses at the occasion and not something just for the show.

If only Twisted Fate could be that agreeable most of times. He wouldnt’ have to put up with all that crap. Maybe, but it was part of their relationship, bickering a little just to better kiss and fuck at night. Just, he wished his partner could always be that truthful, without making it hell to understand.

Right now it was good, at the edge of affectionate. Despite what he had drank so far, Graves could tell the latter had more and soon it would be time to go back home. Sometimes Twisted Fate would get too comfortable and forget the whole world existed around them, at the risk of doing things he would regret next day. At least, in public.

« How ya doing ? » It could be too out of the blue but reason stayed strong despite the gentle haze of alcohol.

Twisted Fate paused in what he wanted to say, gazing at him curiously before he smiled like always : « Am fine. What’s wrong ? Hot shot’s gettin’ bored ? »

Leaning closer like many time before in the evening, the latter took a short kiss and lingered not far, as to bask in the instant. Maybe alcohol already got on his reflexes, slower moves. Good thing he wasn’t on a horny mood or it would have been difficult to handle in a rather public place.

After that he simply lied against Graves, something a bit private but it was still correct.

« You sound dead drunk. Wanna move ? I don’t think you’ll take more. » He tried to sound serious, to convince the latter but he could talk, he wasn’t far. Just one of them had to be responsible for once.

« Bet I could still beat you at cards. Wanna try ? » Indeed that one was far from sober, holding Graves while keeping his typical sly smile.

« Sure you would. Now get up, you’ll thank me later. » He couldn’t really move from their position, since Twisted Fate was sitting on his lap.

For a few seconds the latter looked like thinking – in the limits imposed by their drinks – then his tone softened somehow : « Alright. Let’s go. »

A bit odd given the whole context but Graves was fine with that since they would get back to the place they slept at. Twisted Fate got to his feet not very steadily but he seemed to be able to walk, as long as he had someone to help in case he fell. That lucky someone was his partner, congrats.

He complained under his breath about having to almost carry him back home but he couldn’t stay mad for too long, the latter had been quite nice this day.

So they made their way in Bilgewater, streets still very busy no matter the time of the day or night. It never changed and in a way it was a comfort. Growing up here, Graves got used to the noise and constant fuss of the lively city.

Indeed he was doing most of the work as they walked back to the inn, Twisted Fate leaning on him for support while he chatted, completely oblivious. What held Graves from making an usual complaint was the mood. The latter seemed still very cheerful, making a few soft comments there and there.

« You’re really drunk. It’s funny. » Because he couldn’t express fully his thought and tell he found this endearing, even so slightly.

« Happens. Can’t be happy sometimes ? » Not an ounce of anger or anything, plainly living the instant.

« Nah, you’re right. That’s a good look on you. » Oh well, why not be truthful. He could be stupid and drunk sometimes too. _Fuck this_.

« Can’t help that, gonna have my partner all for myself, all niiiiiight… »

Definitely drunk, this was the last clue. Graves let this pass, far too busy getting them safely to their destination. It would be stupid to get lost or anything because Twisted Fate got dangerously honest to the point of feelings.

« Damn you… » Very low, maybe the latter wouldn’t pick that up in his actual state.

~

Hopefully they made it in one piece to the place they slept these days. Very glad, Graves locked the door after having carried the latter to their bed. _At last_. When he returned to him, Twisted Fate was already standing and closed distance to embrace him, such eager gesture he hadn’t see it coming. The kiss was needy, really. A bit uncordinated but he wasn’t in no state to judge. It felt good and they were in a safe place to share this.

Twisted Fate slowly took him to bed, having him chasing his lips when he parted. Until he pulled Graves with him as he fell back on the mattress. _Shit_. A bit dangerous given their state but he managed to hold himself on top of the latter. As quick Twisted Fate urged him down for another kiss, muffling any comment about this choice. Clingy and needy, he held him down until he would just give up and surrender to that sweet mouth.

It wasn’t so strange, he knew already how tactile his partner could get with the right amount of alcohol. Graves was still quite pleased, like going back home. He enjoyed being needed like this, pawed at until his cloak slipped and fell on the bed.

« Aight, let me undress a bit. » Reason, always. It wouldn’t comfortable after all if they had some fun fully clothed.

« Mmmh fine. »

It was still greatly distracting because Twisted Fate looked really gorgeous at the moment, a light flush darkening his face, be it from their drinks or this good start. For a moment he merely watched Graves unabashedly. It wasn’t even worth it, since he simply took off shoes and cloak, the least comfortable. It would do for now.

Since Twisted Fate didn’t seem to notice, he went to take his hat, boots and fancy jacket. The reaction wasn’t even the usual worry when the latter’s hat was handled by someone else, he let him do while he waited in bed. Graves tsked lowly but it was fine, he could do that.

He didn’t even regret it because as he returned to bed Twisted Fate welcomed him and beckoned him to sit on the mattress. As soon as he complied he climbed in his lap and settled comfortably there, nuzzling his neck.

A happy sigh broke silence and Graves could just agree. _Alright. It’s good_. Now that they were a bit more free, Twisted Fate got handy on him and returned to feel him up, breathing deeply.

Really, that was always nice to feel such need for him. Hands never settled for too long, always on the move over his broad frame. Graves let him do and relaxed, hugging him for the comfort it brought. Though that rather innocent idea would soon disappear, since Twisted Fate made such effort to make him react.

He kissed Graves, hands going around his face as to make this priceless. There was still the taste of his drink lingering in the kiss, making him thirsty for more. Moving along, the kiss went on and with it this mutual yearning.

At that moment Twisted Fate started rocking against him. The first move and not the last. He set a sort of pace, grinding against him until they both grew hard under that sweet friction. They were still rather clothed and maybe it made it better. A few moans got lost in their kisses, far too unbothered.

If this was going this way, then Graves wouldn’t hold back. Since he had his partner on his lap, he helped him rocking back, guiding the moves while his hands remained on Twisted Fate’s hips. _Mmmh_. Delightful, really.

However, it slowed down little by little. _What ?_ He didn’t understand much but the latter stopped making these breathless sounds, seeming a bit more quiet now.

At first he thought that Twisted Fate was too drunk and started to fall asleep. It was dumb and he wasn’t sure it could happen but he was confused.

When he tried to part to exchange a gaze, Twisted Fate kept him from it. Instead, he seemed to focus on something else, careful hands travelling Graves’ body. It was strange, he didn’t know what to think of that.

Then the latter kissed him again and again, taking this to next level of feelings. It was peculiar, not like always but Graves didn’t say anything. Curious, he let him do. Twisted Fate kissed him like his life depended of this, showering him in affection. The embrace grew tight as he held his partner closer, attention shifting to his jaw and neck. So followed pecks and tiny marks of affection.

This wasn’t silent, far from it. Between pecks and hushed words, some of it coherent enough to be understood, like _« thank you »_ , _« hot shot »_. That kind of rarely sentimental crap. It was sweet to hear and Graves couldn’t resolve himself to put an end to it. So he let him do. Innerly, his heart couldn’t take so much. It wasn’t always Twisted Fate voiced his love like this, usually he was more in actions than words.

_Do something._

He wasn’t good at this, a bit unsure how to react even after all the time together. Maybe he wasn’t that drunk anymore and he registered everything. In any case Graves tried to return what he could, tightening the embrace around the latter. Let him know this was alright.

Sexual tension was gone for now. Maybe for the best. It was fine to stay like this, both of them sitting in bed and busy attention provided.

Unable to do as if nothing was happening, Graves spoke : « Are ya having fun ? »

« Mmh yes, very much. Tell me, can I open it ? » The latter sounded like he was enjoying it greatly and not just like a game. He sounded soothed, relaxed. As he spoke he kept kissing Graves’ neck.

« What ? »

« My second gift. » Almost like a purr.

What made Graves understand was next move, when the latter started to button down his shirt. _Oh. That_.

As if it wasn’t enough for his poor inabriated brain, Twisted Fate pushed him to lie back on the mattress, crawling on top of him with that typically pleased look yet somehow softened.

Probably he thought he wouldn’t get an answer, because he resumed opening Graves’s shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

Really, the whole situation with that exact use of words and the move, it caught up with him and his cheeks burned a bit.

« Holy shit, I can’t believe you’re that drunk. » A bit of a distraction, because he couldn’t admit how affected he was. Twisted Fate was on top of him, handsome in the disheveled meaning.

« Drunk enough to tell you how much I love you. Don’t get used to it. »

That was it, that bright smile killed him on the spot. Really, sometimes Twisted Fate could still surprise him in the best way.

Graves didn’t have time to elaborate on that, the latter dived for a kiss that caught all of his attention. Enough to make him moan faintly.

« And tomorrow you’ll play it down. » A bit breathless, after such kiss. Really, it was getting to him, psychologically and sexually.

« You know it’s still true. I can’t lie to you, not right, never. »

Then another kiss, always so demanding. This time Twisted Fate let his hands wander a bit over his hairy chest, playing shortly before resuming. Obviously he was enjoying himself.

It was a change for Graves, to be under and cared for, in the meaning different of most nights. It wasn’t a matter, if he was honest. Between committed touches and this open declaration of love, he couldn’t do much.

« So ? I can have my second gift please ? » Who sounded so happy now ? Even drunk Twisted Fate played around like always.

« Whatever you want, Tobias. Take it. » He managed to sigh this, accepting anything the latter might desire. Yet he doubted it would be too far or too much.

Short gasp from above then Twisted Fate smiled : « Oh, alright then. »

It didn’t take long. Soon enough he rocked down against Graves, obviously seeking a reaction. Arousal would go back soon, even after that pause.

If that was the path he chose then he would follow him and run. He helped Twisted Fate when he tried to take his trousers off, yanking it down for good. Then it was his partner’s turn and he did the same, earning a breathy sound. Graves had half the mind to take their shirts off, it would spare them more cleaning.

No wait, Twisted Fate really lied on top of him, in a way so they could grind against each other. The first skin to skin contact made them both shiver, barely holding back a moan. Already hard, this didn’t look like they would last.

They went for it. The latter guided him to rock back, clinging to him with urgence. Maybe a bit heavy on Graves but it was fine, he enjoyed the clear craving in this instant. Sharp moves meeting him, need for more. He got his hand around their cocks, stroking loosely and just that made Twisted Fate gasp another time against his neck. Right now, he was basically snuggled to Graves, relishing the closeness, contact, touch, everything that was his partner.

« Malcolm— » Was it a cry or a call of attention ? It sounded really desperate.

« Yeah ? » He prefered to ask, just in case. It got difficult to focus on something else than pleasuring them.

« Say it, please… »

That part never changed. Twisted Fate liked to be called by his real name, even if he didn’t always asked. It was between them, in bed.

« Tobias…Feels good ? Yer close ? »

A loud noise answered him, as the grasp around them turned more than slick. Almost obscene in the way Twisted Fate rutted into it, seeking his end. _Damn_. So noisy, it got him going. His unbusied hand went to the latter’s rear, coaxing him further into this hard pace.

It was already fine and this whole thing about love and emotions, it made it better. It could be cute to see how his partner kinda hid against his neck, holding him strongly as they chased climax together.

Maybe all he needed was a little more. Just a touch, some attention. Graves held him close then squeezed their cocks.

« Come, Tobias. » It was actually so difficult to seem composed in this instant. He still did it, for the latter.

As he hoped for, Twisted Fate went tense in their embrace, coming suddenly. It was sweet to hear him losing grasp over himself, shaking lightly. Just after almost losing his hearing after that cry, Graves found climax too and had to bite off a grunt. Sadly, he failed but he doubted his partner was conscient enough to register it.

Moves slowed down till there wasn’t a single one, sort of breathless peace. As expected, Twisted Fate stayed right there, too dazed and probably still a bit drunk to move off the latter. _Heavy…_

No reaction, even when Graves wipped his hand clean and chucked his trousers off. _Wait, he’s asleep ?_

It wouldn’t be the worst thing Twisted Fate had ever done to him but he wouldn’t be pleased nonetheless.

« Stop…I’m tired… » A reaction still came at some point.

« No shit. Move, I love you too but you’re heavy. » Really, trust his exhausted self to be too honest. It was fine though, they would find sleep.

Twisted Fate still had some sense and moved to lie on his side, discreet peek from where he lied. Graves went to light down for sleep then returned to hold him strongly.

Oh it was still nice to be asked closer and embraced with such care. The latter went to snuggle against him like many times, sighing his comfort. A hand in Twisted Fate’s hair then they were good for a long needed night.

« I love you too…Even when I say the contrary. »

« Happy birthday, asshole. We’ll enjoy our hangover tomorrow. » Again he couldn’t do much when Twisted Fate was like this, so open. So he turned the topic to something else.

Only a short laugh answered him and it was enough.

_It’s true though. Gonna hurt a bit_. But it was going to be fun, just to poke a little with how sentimental they both got that night.

Genuinely happy, they fell asleep in no time, holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was soft enough xD tell me what you think of it!
> 
> If you're interested in my works, you can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
